heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermann Huppen
| birth_place = Malmedy, Belgium | nationality = Belgian | area = artist, writer | alias = | notable works = Jeremiah Les Tours de Bois-Maury | awards = full list }} Hermann Huppen (born 17 July 1938) is a Belgian comic book artist. He is better known under his pen-name Hermann. He is most famous for his post-apocalyptic comic Jeremiah which was made into a television series. Biography Hermann was born in 1938 in Bévercé (now a part of Malmedy) in Liège Province.De Weyer, Geert (2005). "Hermann". In België gestript, pp. 124-125. Tielt: Lannoo. After studying to become a furniture maker and working as interior architect, Hermann made his debut as comic book artist in 1964 in the Franco-Belgian comics magazine Spirou with a four page story. Greg noticed his talent and offered him to work for his studio. In 1966, he began illustrating the Bernard Prince series written by Greg, published in Tintin magazine. In 1969, also in collaboration with Greg, he began the western series Comanche. This appeared at the same time as other western series such as Blueberry. Hermann began writing his own stories in 1977, starting the post-apocalyptic Jeremiah series, which is still produced today. In the same period, he also made three albums of Nick, inspired by Little Nemo in Slumberland, for Spirou. In 1983 he began a new series, Les Tours de Bois-Maury, which is set in the Middle Ages and is less focused on action than his other works. Hermann has also created many non-series graphic novels sometimes together with his son Yves H. One of them, Lune de Guerre, with a story by Jean Van Hamme, was later filmed as The Wedding Party by Dominique Deruddere. Hermann is characterized by a realistic style and stories that are both somber and angry, with a sense of disillusion with regards to the human character in general, and current society more specifically. Selected bibliography Most of these comics have been published in French and Dutch: other translations are noted in the "remarks" column. Awards * 1973: Prix Saint-Michel, Belgium * 1980: Prix Saint-Michel * 1992: Best Long Comic Strip at the Haxtur Awards, Spain :: - nominated for Best Drawing at the Haxtur Awards * 1999: nominated for Best Drawing and Best Cover at the Haxtur Awards * 2001: Best Drawing at the Haxtur Awards :: - nominated for Best Short Comic Strip and Best Script at the Haxtur Awards * 2002: Grand Prix Saint-Michel :: - nominated for Best Short Comic Strip and Best Drawing at the Haxtur Awards * 2003: nominated for the Audience Award and the Artwork Award at the Angoulême International Comics Festival, France * 2005: nominated for the Audience Award at the Angoulême International Comics Festival * 2006: nominated for Best Comic (French language) at the Prix Saint-Michel * 2010: nominated for Best Artwork at the Prix Saint-Michel Sources * Béra, Michel; Denni, Michel; and Mellot, Philippe (2002): "Trésors de la Bande Dessinée 2003-2004". Paris, Les éditions de l'amateur. ISBN 2-85917-357-9 * [http://bdoubliees.com/journalspirou/auteurs3/hermann.htm Hermann publications in Spirou], [http://bdoubliees.com/tintinbelge/auteurs3/hermann.htm Belgian Tintin], [http://bdoubliees.com/journaltintin/auteurs3/hermann.htm French Tintin], [http://bdoubliees.com/circusvecu/auteurs3/hermann.htm Circus / Vécu], [http://bdoubliees.com/bodoi/auteurs3/hermann.htm BoDoï] BDoubliées ;Footnotes External links * Hermann Huppen official site * Hermann biography on Lambiek Comiclopedia * Hermann fan site Category:1938 births Category:Living people Category:People from Malmedy Category:Belgian comics artists Category:Belgian comics writers